1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a multi-purpose clamp.
2. Description of Related Art
In the realm of hand tools, there are many different types of clamps. For example, basic “C” clamps may be used in many different applications to secure two or more workpieces together. Recently, other types of clamps have become popularized, mostly because of their ease of use or their specific utility. For example, modern bar clamps can be tightened using one hand and are used in multiple industrial and building applications. Clamps with specific utility include corner clamps. Corner clamps are typically used to join two sections of material together at an angle to form the corner of a workpiece.
With the variety of different clamping needs in industrial, building, craft, or other applications, a worker may require several different types of clamps to meet his or her needs. This result may be costly, as workers may be required to purchase or rent various types of clamps, each of which may have very a narrow scope of use. As such, there exists a need and a market for multipurpose clamps that can easily be used for clamping in different configurations.